Living in the Land of the Heartless
by Mechaa
Summary: Sora and Riku join forces to save Kairi from an unknown enemy behind the oak door. Sora/Kairi Sora/Riku. Based more tightly around the game then some other Kingdom hearts stories.
1. Part One: Kairi is Missing!

**Authors Note:** I have changed a few details in my story. For instance Kairi has green eyes instead of blue eyes. This is just to sort of keep some uniqueness to my version of the characters. I am only new to writing fanfic's so please go easy on me, if you are going to submit a review, Constructive Critism only. If you don't like my story, then don't bother to review it because it's a waste of my time to read hateful, and abusive reviews.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the associated Character which may appear in my story. I am however in possession of an imagination without which I would not be able to write the following story, which I too own.  
**Warning:** The following story contains some graphic sexual adult themes, violence, and coarse language. This story has an M 16+ Rating and therefore anyone under 16 is unwelcome to read the following.  
This story is a SoraKairi story; however there is a small amount of SoraRiku content. If you are not a fan of these pairings, or cannot stomach the small amount of Yaoi content, I advise you do not continue to read my story.

**PART ONE: Kairi is Missing!**

Have you ever had one of those days where even though everything seems fine, something is off, your guts are yelling at you "Watch your Back," and no matter what you do to try and settle your nerves, you feel like your next step will be your last?

I had never had one of those days until yesterday. I woke up in a hot sweat, having dreamed of unimaginable shadows, and fear. I tried to put the dream out of my head but nothing would remove it.

The day was a normal one, in all senses of the word. Riku and I sparred, Kairi giggled at my jokes, and Wakka threw his ball onto the mountain hut, and struggled for two hours trying to get it back.

Something however was quite wrong. Something about the way the shadows stretched a few centimetres further then they should, or the wind howled as it passed through the hollows of the trees, upset me.

To try and shake my nerves, I went for a walk. Exercise releases endorphins and all that jazz. I walked to the pond, bathed my face in the cool water before something caught my eye.

A cave I had never noticed before. Inside my stomach contents turned to jelly and made me feel queasy. Being inquisitive by nature however, I had to look. I parted the vines, and flicked some cobwebs away from the entrance.

Inside the tunnel was dark and musty, but further along in a more open section seemed lighter, possibly a hole in the roof opening to the sky.

I reached a room, a cavity in the cliff wall I had entered only a minute previous.

A shudder crept up my spine. The winds whistled and howled through the tunnel. I stood before a huge oak door. I stared at it, frozen to the spot.

'You're not ready to open the door, Sora.' A deep voice whispered from behind me in a voice so terrifying it crawled under my skin and gave me the sensation of a million spiders swarming over me.

I turned to see who had spoken, and saw nothing but shadows. As I stared the shadow came to life. The shadow's big yellow eyes stared at me, cementing me in my place. I held in a scream, because if Riku were anywhere near by he'd never let me live it down.

The shadow flew across the room at me, and disappeared. I stared at the door again for a moment and then ran with every ounce of speed in my body out of that place. The sunlight burned my eyes when I came crashing out of the cave.

Kairi saw me falling over. She laughed and helped me up.

'Where have you been silly? Are you ok?' Kairi asked with a girly giggle.

'N-nowhere,' I stuttered, sure that no one else should know about that cave.

She took me by the hand and led me to our tree branch. We climbed up, and sat in its shade. Kairi leaned on my lap.

Just being this close to her made sent my nerves into combustion. I liked her; I had since I had met her all those years ago. She was beautiful, and strong. A petite, red-haired, kind-hearted girl with soft facial features and deep green eyes that grabbed at your heart when they stared into your own.

Before I knew it Kairi was asleep, and drooling on my shorts. I stroked her hair and closed my eyes, falling into sleep myself.

When I woke the sun was setting, I woke up Kairi. I knew this was her favourite part of the day.

'Kairi! Sora! Its dinner time, come on guys!!' Riku called out to us. I made a move to get up and Kairi stopped me.

'Five more minutes Sora. Please.' She whispered, her beautiful green eyes fixing on mine. I nodded, smiling at her.

We sat there for more than five minutes, just watching the sun dip below the ocean splayed out in front of us. I guess we would have sat there all night but Riku came and started throwing coconuts at us, which is a complete moment ruin-er.

We got out of the tree and joined Riku, and the three of us walked up to the hut for dinner, together.

Later in bed, I lay there thinking about Kairi. She had made me forget my bad feelings about that day; gee I wish she hadn't, maybe I could have saved her.

I fell asleep thinking of Kairi.

'_Heh, Sora! C'mere.' Kairi called to me. I walked toward her embracing her in a warm embrace, kissing her lightly on the lips. She felt so wonderful in my arms. She pushed me onto the sand under our tree and began to slip off her tank-top._

'_Are you sure about this Kairi?' I asked looking around hoping my mother wasn't hiding somewhere watching us. _

'_Mhm, yup.' She said and threw her shirt at me. She sat down in front of me, pushing me down, and crawling on top of me and kissed me hard on the mouth. I held her close to me._

'_Sora!' she moaned into my mouth._

'_Sora!' She yelled, her voice becoming distorted._

'_Sora!' Now it was Riku's voice I could hear._

'_**Sora!' **_

'**Sora!' **Riku shouted shaking me awake. 'Kairi is gone!!'

I sat up and stared at him. 'Wh-What? Kairi is-is-gone?' I stuttered, blinking my eyes a few times waiting for them to adjust to the early morning light. Those words echoing around my head. My heart feeling heavy, like someone had their hand pressed around it and squeezing...

'That's that I said dumbass, get up we have to act now, and find her!' He said pulling me out of my bed. 'Hurry up Sora!'

I got dressed quickly, and Riku and I ran for around Destiny Island looking for a clue. We ran past the pond, when it hit me. I knew, this had to have something to do with the shadow and the door. She was somewhere behind that door. I stopped dead, staring at the cave.

'Riku, I know where she is.' I said pointing a feeble finger at the tunnel's entrance.

'Well what are you waiting for? Come on.' He said leading the way through. Within moment we reached the room, and the door was open.

'Through here?' Riku said, not waiting for my answer and running through, I followed. The bad feeling in the pit of my stomach returning.

This was not going to end well.


	2. Part Two: Enter Heartless on stage right

**Authors Note: **I know I know, I am late, and this chapter is far too short for being worth the wait! Well if you review my story maybe I'll write some more! Uhh I have been writing a Maximum Ride fanfic which is why I'm late... Just so's you know.  
**Disclaimer: **Ah-ha, I have finally finished my plans to steal Kingdom Hearts. Sora, Leon, Riku, Kairi and Cloud YOU'LL SOON BE MINE DARLINGS. Until I actually do steal them, I do not own KH.  
**Warning:** You know, M for a reason blah blah blah.

**PART TWO: Enter Heartless on stage right.**

On the other side of the door was a tunnel that stretched on forever. The dim light and eerie sound of drips in some far off place made the tunnel somewhat menacing. Although I never would have admitted it in front of Riku, I was terrified. I think he was too, because when he tore a root from the wall and lit made it into a makeshift torch I noticed his always steady hands were shaking.

'Come on, let's go. Be as quiet as possible.' Riku whispered to me.

He didn't have to tell me twice, this place was giving me the creeps. So we set off down the tunnel, in silence and damn near pitch black.

TWO HOURS LATER

My feet were cramped, my stomach was growling, my eyes hurt from straining, and I was freezing my butt off. What's that? I'm not complaining. Oh okay, maybe I am, please don't tell Riku, he'll think I'm a girl.

I wasn't going to tell Riku I needed a break, I was going o wait until he cracked, or showed the teensiest bit of weakness. Wait for him to call the break, and when he did I'd be all like "okay whatever, I don't need a break," in my toughest voice.

Just as my mind was filled with my triumph of proving my manliness to Riku something caught my eye in the light of our makeshift torch (which btw was looking pretty weary as well). I turned around suddenly in a furry of fear. Riku stopped ahead of me, turned and looked at me.

'What are you doin' Sora? Stop being stupid, come on I think I see some light ahead.' He said looking at me. I turned and looked at him. In the light Riku's face looked so smooth and handsome. I shook my head, "What the? Riku? I'm not gay!!" I promptly scolded myself.

Something had had stopped me though, I did a full 360 to see if I could find it again. Then I saw it, or er, them. Thousands of them, shadow creatures, with big yellow eyes, and all of them were running towards us.

'Riku...' I said shakily. He turned to look at me. I didn't even need to look back to know he had seen them, I could hear the gasp.

We looked at each other, nodded and then ran for our lives. "Oh god, Oh god!" I thought as my feet pounded on the ground.

They came screaming after us, along the floor of the tunnel. We kept running, and they kept gaining.

Suddenly we were at the end of the tunnel, in the bright afternoon sunlight. But we weren't out of the dark yet.


End file.
